1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for roasting coffee and other beans and nuts and, in particular, to an apparatus which may be used in the home.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices are known for roasting coffee beans. Several of these devices having included rotating drums such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,633, 2,168,797, 4,691,477, 4,860,461, 4,871,901 and 4,683,366. However, none of these devices incorporate a drum for holding the green coffee beans during roasting which is easy to load, unload and clean. For such an appliance to be useful in the home, it must incorporate efficiently designed and constructed components which make it easy to use and clean. In doing so, safety is also an issue since the beans must be roasted at temperatures generally in excess of about 350.degree. F. (175.degree. C.), and the user must be prevented from contact with the heated portions of the device when they are still hot.
Problems also occur in dispensing the coffee beans after roasting, including the problem of the chaff which is generated by flaking of the roasted outer coating of the bean upon movement and contact with the other beans. Chaff has an unpleasant taste and, even if present in only a minor amount, serves to diminish the flavor of the coffee produced from the roasted bean. U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,072 discloses one solution to the chaff problem. However, in this patent the chaff collector must be removed from the device in order to gain access to the drum containing the roasted beans. In the act of removing the chaff collector, such chaff can be stirred up and deposited back onto the beans or around the general area where the coffee is being roasted. It would be desirable to have a coffee roaster in which the chaff collector can efficiently perform its function without interfering with the process of dispensing the roasted coffee beans.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved roasting apparatus for coffee and other food items for use in the home and small commercial establishments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roasting apparatus which may be easily cleaned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roasting apparatus which prevents the user from accessing excessively hot portions of the device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a roasting apparatus in which the coffee beans or other food items may be easily loaded, roasted and dispensed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coffee roaster with a chaff collector which does not interfere with dispensing of the roasted coffee beans and prevents chaff from escaping the device.